The Rules to Dating the Hokage's Daughter
by Corrupted123
Summary: Naruto's main rules to dating his angel. T for language


**Alright this came from a picture and one of the fics in my favs. Please enjoy and hopefully I can get the next chapter of NFM out soon.**

* * *

_"Alright I got this, can't be too hard can it? What am I kidding….No! I'm Akane Uzumaki! I'll never give up!"_

Akane took a deep breath before walking towards her father.

"Hey daddy!"

Naruto set his paper down and finished his cookie before directing his attention to his daughter. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her fidgety movements.

"Yes Akane?" He could tell he wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Umm… Is it ok if I can go out tonight?" She replied. Naruto stared at her. She was nervous because of this?

"You're 16 Akane, you don't have to ask me if you want to go out." Akane gave a big grin before replying.

"YES! Thanks daddy, Kenshi will have me back by 9." Naruto spit out the milk he was drinking and glared at her.

"No."

"But daddy-"

"No. You are not dating and never will."

"Mom agreed though!" Akane yelled in an act of final desperation. Naruto's eyes widened. Kyuubi agreed!

"Hmph…. Let me meet him first, then you can be on your way." Akane swallowed. Hopefully this would turn out the right way….. Poor poor Kenshi.

* * *

_[Ding dong]_

Akane raced to the door but Naruto was already there. He smirked at her and gestured to the door.

"Go ahead." Akane glared at him and opened it, revealing a blonde holding a bouquet of flowers. Those flowers were then incinerated in an instant leaving nothing but ashes. Akane looked back out her father who gave an innocent shrug and gestured Kenshi in.

"Oh wow Akane, you look beautiful!"

"She does doesn't she. May I have a word with you Mr. Sato."

_'How does he know my last name! I haven't even given it to him.'_

Naruto gave a smile and pointed to the 6th face on the monument through the window. Kenshi's eyes widened.

_'SHIIIIIIIIIT I thought she was a relative!'_

Naruto pulled him into the next room while Akane glared at him.

"Alright Kenshi Sato, I have some rules for you.

"Errr… Rules?"

"The rules for dating my daughter." Naruto took a deep breath before beginning.

**"Rule 1: Do not touch my daughter in front of me. You may glance at her, so long as you don't peer at anything below her neck. If you can not keep you eyes and hands off her, I will remove them."**

Kenshi gulped at the dark glare directed his way.

**"Rule 2: The following places are not appropriate for a date with my daughter: A place with beds, sofas or anything softer than a wooden stool. Places where there are no parents, ANBU or nuns within sight. Places where there is darkness. Places with dancing, holding hands and happiness. Places with a temperature that induces my daughter to wearing tank tops, shorts or anything other than overalls, a sweater and a Parka that's zipped up to her throat. Movies with a strong romantic theme are to be avoided. Movies with chainsaws are okay. Hockey games are ok, old folks homes are better."**

Kenshi made sure to process all of this down to the finest detail.

**"Rule 3: I am aware that it is considered fashionable for boys of your age to wear their trousers so loosely that they appear to be falling off their hips. Please don't take this as an insult, but you and all of your friends are complete idiots. Still, I want to be fair and open minded about this issue, so I propose this compromise: You may come to the door with your underwear showing and your pants ten sizes too big, and I will not object. However, in order to ensure that your clothes do not, in fact, come off during the course of your date with my daughter, I will take my electric nail gun and fasten your trousers securely in place to your waist."**

Kenshi nodded quickly making sure to keep eye contact with the man.

**"Rule 4: I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to sex, I am the barrier, and I will kill you." Naruto let out crooked smile before continuing.**

**"Rule 5: It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk about politics, sports or any other issues of the day. Please do not do this. The only information I require from you is when you'll have my daughter back home, and the only word I need from you on this subject is "Early." The ANBU have already informed me on everything else about you so there is no need to talk to me."**

Kenshi simply stared at him, making sure to say nothing.

**"Rule 6: I know that you're quite the popular fellow, with many opportunities to date other girls. This is fine with me as long as my daughter agrees. Otherwise, once you've begun to date my girl, you will date NO ONE but her until she is finished with you. If you make my princess cry, I will make you cry."**

Kenshi decided to not do anything and stick with listening and processing.

**"Rule 7: While waiting for Akane and an hour goes by, do not sigh and fidget. She is most likely putting on her makeup, which for most can take up more time that carving the ENTIRE Hokage Monument. Instead of sitting there, do something like taking out the garbage or washing the dishes."**

**"Rule 8: Do not by any means look at my wife, if she addresses you, you may look at her feet and speak. The only time you'll ever get to see her face is in a photo, or if she asks you to. The only words you will say to her when she does not address you are complements. This concept is the same for me."**

**"The final rule is this: My wife approves of this, but I do not. Do anything else I do not approve of and I will end you. Have fun, but try not to have too much fun, otherwise, you will regret meeting me, though, you already should."** That said Naruto walked in to the next room with a shaking Kenshi right behind. Kenshi saw a pair of women's shoes in front of him. He began to raise his head only to notice that Akane was to the left of him. His eyes widened as he snapped his head down. He walked slowly over to Akane and opened the door for her. He began to make his way out before Naruto's voice was heard.

"Have a good time and remember the rules Kenshi." Kenshi nodded, knowing he was watching and quickened his pace.

* * *

Once they disappeared from sight did he finally turn.

"Now, back to cookies."

* * *

**Yeah I can imagine him doing this. Anyway there wasn't that much of Kyuubi in this but this is about Dating the Hokages daughter. Well, dating the Kyuubi's would be just as bad…. There's also a new poll for NFM on my profile. Anyway I gotta go to sleep.**

**Kyuubi: Disclaimer!**

**Corrupted: I know! You think I'm stupid?**

**Kyuubi:...**

**Corrupted: So cruel *Curls up and Sulks***

**Kyuubi: Corrupted does not own Naruto.**


End file.
